


Impact

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Poetry, Humanformers, M/M, Megatron and Impactor being more than buds, angsty, sub Megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron gets a visit from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at fleshing out Megatron's backstory for this AU.

Megatron returned home to find his front door open. He distinctly remembered locking it before heading to school. Some men may have been tempted to call the police. But Megatron proceeded inside stealthily, fists curled. 

He found a man sitting on his lounge, wearing an army issue camouflage jacket. His face, with it's boxy chin, was instantly recognizable - despite the fact Megatron hadn't seen him in twenty years. 

"Hey Megs," Impactor flashed his trademark vicious grin, "Got sick of waiting so I let myself in."

Megatron unfurled his fists,

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Your letters," Impactor grunted, "Had your address on 'em."

Megatron folded his arms,

"You never wrote back," his voice was quietly accusing.

Impactor was derisive,

"What was I supposed to say? Hi Megs, I'm still in the nut house. Hope you're well?"

"Point taken," Megatron conceded, "You've been released, I'm assuming. You aren't on the run?"

Impactor grinned again - that same wild grin from their childhood.

"Afraid of harboring an escaped lunatic?" 

"No," Megatron answered calmly, "I'd simply like to know the facts."

Impactor scratched his chin,

"Yeah I've been released. Declared sane and all that shit. Got any beer?"

"I have wine," Megatron said and Impactor scrunched his nose, "Whiskey?"

"Now you're talking."

Megatron slipped into the role of host, fetching the whiskey and two glasses.

"Fill her up," Impactor said as he poured the whiskey, "I want to taste your success."

Megatron rolled his eyes. But he offered Impactor a full glass. His friend downed a quarter as Megatron settled in beside him. 

"Good stuff," Impactor smacked his lips, "How's the cushy teaching job?"

Megatron sipped his whiskey,

"I wouldn't call it cushy. But I enjoy it well enough."

Impactor looked like he was about to say something argumentative. But then he gulped down more whiskey.

"Still writing your shitty poetry?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact. Would you like to hear some?"

Impactor made a show of grimacing,

"At least wait until I'm plastered."

"Which will be soon, the rate you're going."

"Don't bitch," Impactor said, "I've been dry since they locked me up. I want to get shit-faced."

He downed the remaining whiskey and reached for the bottle. Megatron was quicker and jerked it out of his reach.

"You'll wait until I've caught up."

Impactor bared his teeth,

"Like being in control don't you, you shit."

All the same he reclined back while Megatron sipped his drink.

"Seeing anyone?" Impactor timed the question so that Megatron was in the middle of a mouthful.

He swallowed, whiskey burning the back of his throat.

"Not exclusively," he says, preferring not to mention Starscream and whatever they seemed to have. Megatron even had trouble describing it, "What about you?"

"Hard to find a date in the loony bin," Impactor ran a hand distractedly over his buzz cut, "There was a guy in my unit. Kid was an energizer bunny. Thing's were good until he fucked me over. Testified against me. Got me committed."

Megatron didn't know the particulars of Impactor's breakdown while serving in the military. He had joined the army a year after Megatron left their hometown on university scholarship. Contact had petered out over the years, Impactor failing to inform Megatron where he was being stationed. 

Several years ago he had been contacted by staff at the Garus Military Hospital, informing him Impactor had been institutionalized there. Impactor had listed him as his emergency contact. Megatron had written several times, only to be ignored. 

Deciding it was better not to dredge up old memories, he poured more whiskey into Impactor's glass. His friend drank gratefully.

"You remember when we were kids," he said, "The cave in."

They had both worked in the mines the first few years out of school. Megatron attempting to save for college, not expecting to be awarded the scholarship. Megatron remembered the day very clearly when there was a collapse in one of the shafts.

"I wouldn't have made it out if not for you."

Impactor had practically carried him to safety. 

"Somehow we made it to my place," Impactor said, "Not even sure how, we were both shaking so badly. Shock I guess."

"You shoved me in the shower."

"We were dirty, so fucking dirty. Turned the floor of the shower black."

Megatron remembered them both huddled together in Impactor's tiny cubicle of a shower, naked and shivering and somehow alive. 

"You kissed me," he said quietly.

"Seemed like a good idea," Impactor raised his glass to his lips, "You kissed me back."

Yes he had. Megatron's shocked limbs had come back to life and he had groped Impactor hungrily. They had kissed and bit and stroked each other full of desperate fire. 

By the time they exhausted themselves the water running over them was freezing cold. Impactor had clenched Megatron to his chest, shielding him from the brunt of it.

"I thought you would never let me go."

"I thought so too," Impactor stared down into his glass, "Until I did."

He didn't mean the shower. He meant Megatron leaving him behind the following year. Impactor had been surly the moment Megatron announced the scholarship. He had disappeared the day before Megatron was scheduled to leave, only to turn up at 1 am.

"Suppose we should make the most of it," he had pushed Megatron down onto his bed.

"I'll be back for holidays." 

"No you won't," Impactor said. And he had been right.

Megatron sighed,

"I didn't expect things to change."

Impactor gave a bitter laugh,

"Then you're dumber than you look. Of course things were going to change. You changed. You're different to how I remember you."

He suddenly leaned over, thumb pressing against Megatron's lips.

"But this mouth, it's the same."

Megatron's lips parted and his tongue flicked against Impactor's thumb. Impactor watched the display a moment before wrenching his hand away. His lips crashed jarringly against Megatron's.

Their physical reunion was more rough than sweet. Clothes were torn off, Megatron allowed Impactor to press him down on the couch, spread his legs. He felt he owed him that, submission, more than he owed it to Starscream. 

He let Impactor plow into him until he spilled over and slumped across Megatron's stomach, both of them sticky with sweat.

"Read me some of your poems nerd."

Megatron smiled lazily,

"I thought you hated my poetry."

"Maybe you improved with age. I doubt it but I'll give you a chance."

Megatron shoved Impactor to one side and rose to fetch his book. They drank the remaining whiskey while he read aloud, Impactor's head on his shoulder, oddly quiet. Megatron recited until his eyelids became too heavy to keep them open. 

Impactor was gone when he woke. He had a left a sticky note with one word. Thanks. Megatron's book of poetry was missing and later he discovered, all the cash in his wallet. 

Stars fell,  
The world turned dark,  
In the chaos  
You guided my hand,  
And embraced me under the waterfall

\- Megatron, titled "Impact".

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably a bad attempt at poetry. Blame Megs not me XD


End file.
